1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to a method for memory access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, constructing a physical sample using a 3D object model is implemented using computerized numerical control (CNC) processing, which generates processing paths using computer programs and transmits the processing paths to a cutting machine for physical shape processing. The method and system consumes time and manpower. Recently, a rapid prototyping for laser formation of images directly calculates tangent plane data of a model and performs rapid 3D shaping using laser formation of images, which is relatively faster and more convenient than conventional methods and systems. The rapid prototyping for laser formation of images, however, has high costs and applicable material is restricted and cannot generate a full-color 3D physical object for a digital model.
Conventionally, 3D formation of images comprises laser rapid prototyping, 3D printing, and laser dust sinter and so on. With respect to restrictions of the described methods for formation material and technologies, however, only a physical model with monochrome or combinations of few colors can be created. Further, with respect to transforming 2D sections to 3D sections, only geometric graph data is output. However, related rapid prototyping methods have been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330 discloses “Apparatus for production of three-dimensional objects by stereo-lithography”, printing 3D model using fluid material. Solidification time for the fluid material affects precision of a printed 3D stereo model and a full-color model cannot be printed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,504 discloses “Apparatus and method for layered modeling of intended objects represented in STL format and adaptive”, in which the shape of a created 3D object is restricted to the color of input materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,358 discloses “Three dimensional model and mold making method using thick-slice subtractive fabrication”, in which print precision cannot be adjusted.